I waited for you
by Merriwickedly
Summary: Their bodies sway to the music but their feet are barely moving. The soft sultry notes travel through the air and engulfs them in the intimacy of the moment. They had waited for each other forever...


**_A/N: I came up with this idea a while back as I listened to Miles Davis and John Coltrane (yeah, I love oldies and jazz, too). And even though I had already planned the scene, I made some changes which I think worked well. But I'll let you be the judges of that. I appreciate all your love and support. XX- Bellesrad (LorenC)_**

* * *

The music playing is some soft mellow indie, something Mike settled on after they were done with dinner and had scattered around to chat. The door to the long deck's open, and she can hear the mingle between indie rock and masculine voices reach the kitchen area where they had decided to stay.

Sheila is busy nursing the nearly two month old baby and telling Rachel all about the ups and downs of such task. Rachel's face shows a combination of sweet anticipation and a horrified expression as she listens to the information Sheila provides about cracked nipples, hardened breasts and other feeding tribulations. And Rachel voices that she can't believe how a wonderful moment can also be such a painful one for a mom. Unfortunately, this only seems to encourage Sheila, who goes on and on about other seemingly horrifying postpartum situations.

Donna smiles at Rachel when the six-month pregnant young woman sends a signal for help.

_Please make her stop! _

Her pretty brown eyes seem to say. But Donna shrugs and smirks at her as she picks up her wine glass.

_YOU asked her about it! _

Donna's hazel eyes seem to respond, and Rachel furrows her eyebrows at her in playful indignation which only makes Donna raise an eyebrow at her friend as though saying,

_Don't you blame me for this!_

She's taking a sip of wine when her eyes leisurely move back towards the balcony and meet his. He's laughing at something Mike is saying but he pauses for a minute and offers her a flirtatious wink. She nods and winks back in acknowledgement, his smile widening when he notices the loving look in her eyes.

But the magic is suddenly broken by the wailing of the baby. And Louis comes rushing into the living room area and asks Sheila if she needs any help.

"I think it's time to take this _yeled_ home, Louis. It's close to his bedtime and he's getting fuzzy," Sheila tells him and passes the baby boy on to him. Donna's not surprised to see her old friend be a natural at parenting. And as soon as he holds the baby, he quietens down as Louis begins to sing some Hebrew lullaby in his very beautiful voice.

Mike and Harvey join them in order to say goodbye to the couple. Rachel helps Sheila collect the diaper bag and her handbag, while Donna gets the stroller which had been placed in a corner of the living room area. Walking them to the door, both Donna and Harvey thank them for joining them for dinner.

"I can't believe this is our reality," Mike says as he finishes his whiskey and sets it on the kitchen counter, "Who would've thought we'd spend a Friday evening with the Litts after having a homemade dinner cooked by you and Donna… It's like we entered the Twilight Zone."

They laugh at this and then he notices how Harvey's arm is bringing Donna closer so he can place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"And I'm still in awe at the fact that you two finally decided to give this a try," Mike continues and Rachel nods and offers them a big, satisfied smile.

"We still have the voice messages you sent us, and we listen to them whenever we are in disbelief… By the way, you guys would make the best comedians," Rachel says and laughs.

"Well, you missed the morning after, when Louis showed up," Harvey begins and Donna laughs.

"Omg! Yes! You mentioned he didn't figure it out then!" Rachel says and laughs as she recalls the conversation she'd had with the redhead that day.

"I can totally see Louis saying he was proud you were "banging it all night"... Those were his words, right?" Mike asks as he watches Donna turn a thousand shades of red while hiding her face against Harvey's shoulder, yet both continue to laugh.

"The whole situation was just spectacularly hilarious," Harvey adds and shakes his head as he recalls the moment.

"Well, for what is worth," Mike says and his voice acquires a more serious tone, "We couldn't have been more excited and happy for you than when you shared the news with us."

Rachel nods while Harvey and Donna smile at each other. Donna lovingly strokes his chest, love in her eyes as she says, "It took us a while…"

"But we got there," Harvey finishes up and reaches for the hand that's on his chest and kisses it.

Mike turns to look at Rachel and he notices the small signal she gives him. Nodding his head in understanding he hears her say, "Well, I guess it's also time for us to head home…This baby is as comfy as he can be but Mommy needs a bed..."

Hugging their friends goodbye as Harvey goes to fetch their coats, Donna thanks them for sharing their time with them tonight. Mike shakes Harvey's hand and gives him a man hug. The love and respect these men share for one another, palpable. While Donna hugs Rachel and hears her friend whisper in her sweet, breezy voice, "I'm really happy for you Donna. For him...You both _truly_ deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you, Rachel," she says as they walk towards the front door. They're right behind the two men, who continue to talk and joke as they usually do.

Closing the door behind their dear friends, Harvey turns to Donna and reaches out for her. Placing both hands on her waist he brings her close for a kiss. His mouth soon moves to her neck and places open mouth kisses there, biting and sucking on the skin then soothing it with a stroke of his tongue.

"Hmmm…" she moans and sighs, her arms reaching around his neck and head to bring him closer.

"I love you, Donna," she hears him whisper against her ear and then his teeth graze the soft, sensible earlobe.

"I love you, too, Harvey," she softly says as one of her hands strokes the hair at the nape of his neck.

He looks into her eyes and then steals a kiss from her lips.

Harvey hears her sigh and then say, "I hate to break this moment but I still have stuff to put in the dishwasher."

Nodding in understanding, he asks, "do you need a hand?"

She smiles at him loving that he's always ready to offer her his assistance.

"I only have to gather the tumblers that are in the balcony. Rachel helped me by rinsing the dishes and cutlery. If you want to, you can get ready for bed while I clean up…"

He raises his eyebrows and wiggles them at her suggestively.

Slapping his shoulder, she laughs and shakes her head.

"You're impossible, Harvey!"

"Impossibly handsome, impossibly adorable, or impossibly sexy?"

She continues to laugh and heads for the kitchen.

"I'm not going to stroke your ego, Specter…" and she closes her eyes, her nose scrunching in mirth, knowing she walked right into this one all by herself.

"I can think of something you could _stroke instead,_ Paulsen…"

Of course, he'd be ready with a sexually-charged comeback!

She openly laughs and points a finger at him, "go take a cold shower, and let me finish up in here!"

He pouts at her, giving her puppy eyes which she ignores and shakes her head in amusement

"Ok, ok… I'll see you in a bit. But I reserve the right to revisit this conversation later!" he says with a flirty wink, and she watches him walk toward their bedroom, laughter pouring from her at his teasing tone.

* * *

Donna brushes her silky hair and then readjusts the thin straps of the powder pink satin night slip. The front dips into a low V, framed by the soft and delicate frastaglio embroidery giving her a seductive look. The same goes for the back and the silky material glides easily over her body offering definition to her curves. The design making her feel elegant, sexy and comfortable.

She reaches for the accompanying satiny short robe and chooses to let it hang open instead. After quickly retouching her lips with the moisturizing lip gloss Harvey loves to lick off her while they kiss, she leaves the bathroom and walks barefoot towards the bedroom.

He's leaning against the open balcony sliding door, lost in thought, his hands in his pajama pockets. The soft sound of music coming from the living room traveling through the deck and into their bedroom. He'd changed the record Mike had been playing for she easily recognizes the soft sounds of jazz coming from this one. It's his _Ballads and Blues_ compilation album… yeah, the very Miles Davis one she'd accidentally scratched long ago.

"Penny for your thoughts," she whispers as she reaches his side. He turns around to face her and she loves how his brown eyes soften as they land on her form and the way his smile brightens his face.

"I was actually thinking about the time when you scratched this record," he says as his hands land on her waist to bring her closer. She gives him an annoyed, playful look and rolls her eyes, her hands landing on his chest playing with the soft fabric of his t-shirt as she says,

"I've told you a million times...It was an accident! I've offered before and I'm doing it again, I'll search the country. No! I'll search the world if necessary, and I'll get you another original copy..."

He laughs and then kisses the annoyance off of her with a gentle peck on her lips.

"I don't need a new copy…," he starts but as if on cue, the stylus jumps amid the quick notes of _Autumn Leaves_.

She winces as they hear it happen but plays it cool, "did you _even_ hear that? _Barely _noticeable… You would have to be an expert or a whatchamacallit? An… an...what's that word?", Donna closes her eyes, simultaneously snapping her fingers, as she tries to remember. He watches in amusement as she rambles on.

"An _audiophile?,_" he finally asks and she opens her eyes and excitedly slaps his chest with an open palm, "yeah! An audiophile! That's what I meant!"

His hands squeeze her waist and continues to laugh as she smiles triumphantly back at him. The mood suddenly shifts as their laughter dies down. They're looking at each other, his eyes turning darker as her pupils dilate at the feel of his thumbs rubbing slight circles on her hips through the thin, luxurious fabric of her slip.

"I already told you...I don't care about it," he says, his voice low as his eyes continue to focus on hers. She tilts her head to the side and looks from his eyes to his lips and touches his lower lip with her thumb.

"You really don't?"

"I really don't," he says and locks his wrists around her waist to bring her even closer against him. She sighs and relishes on the proximity and warmth radiating from his body. His voice is deep, thick with emotion, his eyes glinting under the soft lamp coming from the night table.

"I don't ...because every time I would come home after a long day at work… alone... I'd listen to it and it would remind me of you… And then I wouldn't feel alone anymore…"

She feels her heart skip a beat at his heartfelt confession. Because this is the man that she knows always wears a tough armor, is ready to battle anything and anyone, is brave and tough... And she feels for all those lonely years they spent apart, yearning, probably for the very same thing.

She touches his cheek with the palm of her hands and he leans towards it, delighting in her touch. His eyes are soft and just like hers, full of emotion.

"Well, I'm here now…" she whispers and lightly kisses his tender lips.

"I know…" he whispers back and leans his forehead against hers.

"...And you won't ever have to feel alone, again," she finishes the sentence and touches his nose with hers.

The subtle notes of _I waited for you_ begin to play and his body begins to sway to the rhythm.

"Dance with me?" he asks, his voice low and seductive.

Donna nods and wraps her arms around his neck bringing them even closer. Her fingers curl and play with the hair at the nape of his neck, her hazel eyes looking into his gentle brown ones and she stands on tiptoes to reach his plump lips for a gentle kiss. Then, letting her arms slide down to hold him in a hug, she rests her head on his shoulder, her face nuzzling into his neck.

Harvey revels in knowing she's finally his. And he settles his head against hers, and closes his eyes loving the way her hands slowly rub against his back giving him the peace and contentment he'd been starved for years. Her arms, her mouth, her whole being the only one that could ever calm his fears, soothe his pain and give him the love he didn't know he needed in order to be complete.

Their bodies sway to the music but their feet are barely moving. The soft sultry notes travel through the air and engulfs them in the intimacy of the moment. Both barefoot against the concrete deck, the cool night air and the sound of their breathing, their only companions. Their hearts are full and their souls nourished by their love. And there's a comfort in knowing that they can share moments like this, in each other's arms, forever.


End file.
